


The relationship of Korra and Tahno.

by Bunny_Bear120



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tahnorra Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Bear120/pseuds/Bunny_Bear120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Tahnorra week, so I'll be posting a few stories until it's over. Most of them will be short. I'll be doing a little bit of everything from fluff, to smut, enjoy my darlings! (Characters maybe slightly, if not more, OOC!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely in the spirit just yet so, if it's a bit bad forgive me, and yes I know it's short, but as I said I'm not in the spirit just yet! Anways, enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Tahno get an apartment together.

  
Korra groaned as she flopped down on the couch, her back aching from all of the heavy lifting. Her and Tahno, yes Tahno, had just gotten a new, much bigger, apartment, after deciding his was way  to small for the both of them. It didn't take long for the water bender boy to crash down beside the Avatar, lazily wrapping his arms around her, both completely fatigued from all the moving. "I bet you wished we'd have hired someone do it for us now, don't cha, Uh-vatar?" Tahno said with his usuall smirk. Korra glared at the ebony haired man. "Mhm....No, we did just fine by ourselves!" Korra said, refusing to admit defeat. Tahno rolled his eyes at the girl, chuckling and holding her closer to him, a wicked grin washed over his face as he got a brilliant idea. "Hey Korra, you know what we should do, now that we've got a new place and all?" He asked, followed by a chuckle. Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" She asked, nervous about what he was going to say next. Tahno whispered in her ear seductively. "We should got try out the new bed." Korra groaned and smacked her forehead, she should have known he was going to say something sexual, but knowing him he wouldn't give up until he got her in bed, she had no choice but to go with it. "Ugh, fine you idiot!" She replied. Tahno smirked and whisked her off to the bed room, for a long, long time.


	2. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple: Tahno catches Korra singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this idea came from , but it popped into my head a week ago, so I decided to save it till Tanorra week, (which I missed) so here it is. Enjoy! (~= Song lyrics)  
> The song is Eternal Love from Final Fantasy XIII  
> (Only song that fit in my for them, that can be played on guitar anyway.)

                                                           

Korra smiled as she sat on her and Tahno's bed with her guitar in her hands. She hadn't had a lot of time to play recently, and thought it would be nice to play for someone other than her self for once, Tahno being the first person she though of. Luckily for her he was still at probending practice with the other wolf bats, giving her some time to brush up on her skills. She lightly strummed a few notes, then started to play, singing the lyrics to the song softly. 

  ~.This I swear unto the starlit sky

My love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore

So hold on to this hand of mine

And I promise you, I'll never let go...~

Meanwhile, at pro-bending practice, Tahno didnt have the patience to listen to Shaozus bickering at practice anymore. Shaozu was flustered that Tahno didnt seem to be trying as hard as he could in the matches. Tahno rolled his eyes, stating that there was not enough competition for him to put in more effort-- and then left, leaving Shaozu to turn his team frustration onto Ming.

~Days just keep on passing by  
And you are always on my mind  
Naturally, baby you're the only one.~

Tahno whistled as he walked out to his bike, it was such a nice warm day. He almost didnt want to be inside but he was pretty sure Korra was home by now...Perhaps they could hit the park...

He opened the door to his place with a grin "Ohhh Uhvat--.... what is that...." He quietly shut the door behind him and followed the sound of the beautiful singing. 

~Together we face what's ahead  
Unafraid of anything  
And that's because you're here with me

To look onto those strong eyes  
I wish time would stop and leave us here in this embrace  
(Baby, we will own the night...)  
I can see a thousand lights  
Shining brightly from the sky onto your smiling face  
And then you'll see...~

 He leaned very quietly on the door to their room watching her play. He had never heard her before, and she was amazing. 

~Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

The day we first met, the day we first kissed  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
Until the day you when said yes;  
These are the moments I am sure to cherish for all time...  
Your lips are so sweet -- can you feel my heart beat?  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
And after all this time  
I'm thankful to the stars that I have found you~ 

Tahno smiled as the girl played, she knew she was playing for him. "I mean come on, who else could it be?" He thought to him self. 

~When I think about it now,  
I was probably too blessed to be forever yours  
(I am yours, and you are mine...)  
But I try my best to hide;  
Tears falling from my eyes, cause sometimes I'm afraid  
You might say goodbye  
Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...~

Tahno noticed that Korra had a ginuine smile on her face as she played, a smile he'd only seen once in blue moon, making the same smile appear on his face. 

~Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

I swear upon the starlit sky  
My love for you will stay forevermore  
My heart and soul I'll give to you  
Cause this warmth I feel is eternal love...~

Tahno, waited for the song to end before clapping with a smirk on his face. Korra turned her head to the door once she heard clapping, a deep red blush on her face "T-Tahno, what're you doing home....I-I thought you were still out training...." she didn't think he was gonna be home so soon, she hadn't been entirely ready for him to hear her play just yet. "Mm it was such a beautiful day, I didn't want to spend it inside a gym" Tahno said, walking over to her and kissing her on her cheek, keeping his face close to hers, looking at her. "I didn't know you could sing, Uhvatar." He said with a smirk. The Avatar pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "Hehe, yeah.....I was actually planning on playing for you later, when I _thought_   you were gonna get home....but I guess I don't have to now." she bit her lower lip softly, as she looked at him, still a little embarrassed.  "Oh no, you most definitely have to." Tahno said, grinning as he sat down next to her. Korra smiled softly and chuckled as she replayed the song for him.   



	3. You are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an outing in which Korra does a little flirting, with boys other than Tahno, he shows her exactly who she belongs to once they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a smut, so little kids, please, don't read this! ^^'  
> Enjoy~!

                                                     

Tahno threw Korra down on the bed as the got through the door of the apartment, his lips crashing down on her's hungrily as he got on top of her. Korra had been flirting with a few other men at the restaurant they were at earlier, and that did _not_ float too well with him. "T-Tahno what're you doing" she asked after the pulled apart for air. "Giving you a little reminder about who you belong to." He said as he connected their lips again, his tongue curling around the Avatar's. He literally stole her breath.  Her eyes closed as she became more enthusiastic about the kiss, her fists holding on tightly to the fabric of his shirt. Tahno's kisses moved down to her neck, biting down softly before soothing over. He was marking her nearly everywhere, and Korra didn't give a shit. She tilted her head back as his hand ran over her breast, thumb ghosting over her nipple. His hands snaked their way down to the hem of the dress she had been wearing and threw it off of her into the corner of the room leaving her in just her underwear. Korra groaned as he slowly licked and sucked on her nipple, his hand kneading the other breast. He then gave the other equal treatment. His head came back up as he planted a passionate kiss on the Avatar's lips. Korra growled slightly as she quickly unbuttoned Tahno's shirt, throwing it to where her dress was now laying. Tahno chuckled lightly. "Getting a little impatient aren't we, Uh-vatar?" He purred against her ear, tongue flicking out to stroke the outer shell as he teased her through her underwear. Korra bit her lip as Tahno's teeth took her earlobe and tugged at it. " _Who knew ears could be so sensitive_." She thought to herself with a shudder. She soon felt his sneak past the cloth, at the first touch, her toes curled and she rocked her hips upwards. He peppered kisses down her jaw and throat, making his way to the other side, kissing and licking until his tongue was swirling around her pulse. "Ah!" she cried out as his fingers rubbed her clit in a circular motion. "I love how you're so vocal.." Tahno breathed into her skin. Her nails were digging into his back, knowing there would be half moon bruises in their place tomorrow, happy she would be the cause of that. He continued to stroke her, making her body tighten like a coil, ready to spring. One digit stroked along her entrance, another one slipping in soon after. She was breathing harshly as he began to make shallow thrusts, his thumb pressing and swirling at her clit. Tahno pulled away from her only to discard his now to tight pants and her underwear. Tahno smirked as he leaned down his tongue, now replacing his fingers. Korra fisted his hair in her hands as he sucked softly on her little bundle of nerves. Korra's moans had now become more frequent as she began to reach her climax. Tahno could fell her muscles tighten, he pulled away and put his face close to her's, looking at her with a slight glare. "Oh no sweet heart you're not allowed to cum yet. You're gonna have to hold on for a bit." He said, earning a whimper from her. He quickly removed his boxers, throwing them across the room and positioning himself at Korra's entrance, looking at her, waiting for is cue to slip inside. Korra gave him a nod, followed by a yelp as Tahno slammed home. He held onto her hips as he thrusted at an even pace, Korra sweating and clinging to him. Their moans echoed through out the room, the headboard hitting the wall, they were positive the neighbors would be complaining about them the next morning, but they didn't care in the slightest. "T-Tahno. I- can't take it anymore!" Korra moaned out as she was on the verge of her climax. It didn't take but a few more thrusts for them to climax simultaneously, their names a moan on the other one's lips. Tahno pulled out and collapsed beside Korra, both of them a sweating, panting mess. "So..Who do you belong to?" Tahno asked with a smirk. Korra rolled over and laid her head on his chest, Tahno's arms wrapping around her. "You, you and only you." Korra answered, beginning to drift off to sleep. "That's right, little girl." Tahno said as he covered the both of them with the blankets, the couple falling into a deep sleep. 


	4. You scared me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra leaves a mask she bought on the desk, Tahno deciding it would be funny to scare her does exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a bit short, but it's still cute, right?  
> Anyways...Enjoy~!

                                                                                 

Korra sat the spirit mask she had just bought on her desk. "Don't mess with this alright!" She said to Tahno as she went to go get something from down stairs. Tahno rolled his eyes and looked at the mask. He tried is hardest to resist the urge to try it on and scaring her with it, but the idea of it was just too much too pass up. He grinned and slipped on the mask hiding around the corner wait for Korra to come back. When Korra came back up stairs, Tahno waited until the very lat second to come out, literally an inch away from her face with the mask on. Korra's body just completely froze in place, her lower lip trembling. It took all of two seconds for her to break down and start bawling like a two year old. Tahno immediately felt guilty and took of the mask. Korra, had already known it was him, but was just too shocked to stop crying, she dropped to her knees as she sobbed childishly. Tahno got down on his knees in front of Korra a pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay Korra, It's okay." He said as he rubbed her back. "I...Hate...You." She said in-between sobs. Tahno rocked her a good half hour until she  _finally_ stopped crying. "I'm sorry for scarring you.." Tahno apologized as he still held the frightened Avatar in his arms. "It's okay.." She said as wiped her eyes  with the back of her hands. "But....I told you not to touch the mask!" She yelled, punching him hard in the shoulder. "Ouch! Hey, I said sorry!" He said rubbing his shoulder. She picked up the mask. "Shouldn't have done it in the first place.." She said walking down the hall and back into their room. "Korraaaaa.." Tahno whined as he raced down the hall after his girlfriend. Repeating apologies over and over again. "Ugh! Fine! I forgive you already!" She snapped, annoyed by hall his constant apologizes. "See, you can't stay mad me." He said, hugging her with a toothy grin. "Yeah because you annoy the hell out of me if I try." She murmured. "What was that?" Tahno asked, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, nothing." Korra replied, patting his head and going back to to what she had been doing before all this. "Mhm, suure." Tahno said rolling his eyes and watching her work.   



	5. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahno purposes to Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say about this one..  
> But, just enjoy darlings~!

                                                                  

Tahno waled with a grin on his face and a spring in his step as he walked, holding the watertribe proposal necklace that he carved him self in his hand. Today was the day, the day he purposed to Korra. He had already had everything planned out, he just hopped she wouldn't say no. Tahno opened the front door of his and Korra's shared apartment. "Korra! I'm home!" He said, making himself noticed. "Okay! Hey, can you come here for a second?!" She called from the bathroom, where she was putting on the finishing touches of her _light_ makeup. Tahno quickly put the necklace in his pocket and straightened his tie, walking to the bathroom, only to spot a very pretty looking Avatar, clad in a black dress and matching heels. "How do I look?" Korra asked, turning around so she could give him a better view. "Lovely as always." Tahno stated. "But somethings missing.." He put his hand under his chin and smirked lightly. "Hm? And what could that be?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her ebony haired boyfriend. Tahno chuckled lightly. "Just..close your eyes." He said a grin spreading across his face. Korra did as she was told. Tahno took the necklace from his pocket, making sure Korra couldn't see, then putting the necklace on the woman's neck. "Okay, open your eyes." Tahno said with a Cheshire cat grin. The moment Korra opened her eyes tear, of happiness, poured from Korra's eyes as she turned around, smashing her lips into the grinning fool behind her. Tahno chuckled once they pulled away from the kiss. "I hope that means yes." He said. "Of course it's a yes, you idiot!" She said whipping her tears, so glad she went with the water proof makeup this time. Once the couple had finished getting ready, grabbing their bags and keys, they went off on their date, celebrating their new engagement together. 


	6. Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Tahno talk and find out about a very...interesting topic..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically put two stories in one in this one, so you have little extra Tahnorra  
> (Smut and Fluff.)

                                                                      

Korra winced as a sun beam hit her face. She turned over and smiled at the image of her husband at her side, his chest slowly rising a falling. She giggled softly as she kissed the nape of his neck lightly. Tahno groaned and shuffled around, turning away from her. Korra scooted closer to him and kissed his shoulder sightly. She rubbed his back lightly, her fingers sending chills up and down his spine. Finally, he turned around to face with a sleepy smile. "Mornin' Darlin' _"_   He said with his lingering swampy accent, ever since they had gotten married, he's lost the urge to hide from her, just her. "Good morning" she said with a smile. "So I've been thinking.." Tahno purred as he pinned her on the bed. "About?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head slightly. "What do you think about little waterbenders?" He asked with a smirk as she blushed brightly. "I'm serious Korra, I wanna be a dad, just as long as you're the mother..." They smiled at each other as Korra cupped Tahno's face with one of her hands "Tahno..." She smiled and kissed him lovingly. The kiss got heated and passionate quickly as their heartbeats quickened. Tahno pinned her down lying on top of her moving his lips to her neck. She blushed and moved her head to side, giving his lips more area. He bit down on her soft spot making her moan and arch her back in pleasure. Tahno chuckled and licked her neck then sucked on her soft spot making her nails dig into his arms. He growled at the pain lightly and bit her in retaliation. She moaned out his name gently and rolled her hips  He took her night gown off slowly, as he smirked at the attire she was wearing underneath. A light blue and gray lace bra and matching panties. “And you said you didn’t like them.” She said as he smirked his eyes looking her up and down. She blushed and pulled him down for a kiss pushing away those annoying pants and undergarments. She shivered feeling his fingers graze down to the middle. She rolled her hips, encouraging him. Tahno chuckled and licked her neck. Korra moaned as Tahno’s hands roam to her breast slipping under the lace and rolling the buds. Arching her back she moaned and arched her back. Tahno smiled and sucked on her breast making her howl for him as he bucked against her over and over. She blushed and pulled on his hair letting a low growl come from his lips. She smiled and kissed him. Quickly, he ripped off the bra and panties shuffling off his clothing and kissed her burning folds. She shivered and rolled her hips again. He held them down and nipped and sucked her making her scream and her toes curl. She moaned out his name as he hummed vibrations shuddering her to her very soul. She clinched up and whimpered as she gasped when she felt his tongue thrust in and out finally releasing sweet liquid on her husband’s tongue. Greedily he lapped it up leaving her to pant and moan. “Ready?” He asked, looking up at her. She nodded and held his hand, as he raised his face to her kissing her softly. Quickly he shoved his length inside her. He kissed her face and whispered sweet things in her ear. She shivered and writhed rolling her hips desperate for friction. She growled when he thrust softly making him chuckle and pull nearly all the way out; his tip teasing the entrance way as he slammed back in making the bed jerk forward making her gasp in pleasure. Her hands clawed down his back, mostly likely to leave bruises later, as he repeated his action making her gasp and moan for him. The gray eyed man began to lose his control and pounded into her relentlessly. She arched her back and levitated off the sheets her hands now at the bed twisting and clutching them for dear life as Tahno increased his speed into her. He filled her right to the end finding her g-spot making her scream his name. He moaned as she was triggered and pushed him over not breaking apart as she rolled her hips against him, and he throbbed and moaned while gripping her ass, dirty commands falling out his mouth. Finally they unraveled together in pure ecstasy. Drained, the avatar collapsed onto the panting waterbender sweat drenching them.

* * *

Korra smiled widely, shaking her head and trying to compose herself. It was taking everything in her not to just blurt out her news to her husband – she was just so happy about it, and wanted to share it with him! Tahno noticed his wife's beaming face and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?" He asked. Korra shrugged nonchalantly – as if there really wasn't anything up. Oh, if only he knew. They were eating dinner at their kitchen table, just like any other normal night since they had married six months prior. Except for that evening, the Avatar was going to inform him of news that would change their lives forever – that they were going to be parents! If you had told Korra four years beforehand that she would be married to and expecting a child with Tahno, she would have laughed in your face obnoxiously and then Earthbent you into the Spirit World. But somewhere along the way – after getting over Mako and defeating Amon – did something... a change between them. After two years of dating, the Waterbender had asked her to marry him, and so there they sat – six months married, and having a baby. The pair wasn't completely prepared for the shock of baby, though this still didn't help Korra when she was told of such information. They had discussed in both seriously and teasingly in the past – Tahno, to her surprise, expressed the want for a family frist. They had a run in with it before their marriage – but now, onlt half a year in, she was pregnant. She was excited, but she was scared, too. Tahno watched as she flipped through a catalog casually, not paying him much attention. She hummed to herself, waiting for his natural curiosity to break forth and continue to question her. "You're up to something, I can tell," he observed openly, setting his fork down and placing a hand on his chin. "What makes you say that?" She asked. He narrowed his silver eyes down at the catalog in her hands. She knew he was staring at it, his eyes inquiring what she was looking at. However, She was focusing even more on the baby accessory catalog then him. Eventually, Tahno sighed, and relaxing, took a sip of his drink in front of him. orra grinned – now was the time. "What do you think is a nice color for a nursery?" she asked suddenly, and then she answered herself. "Blue would be appealing, or maybe a soft shade of purple. What do you think?" She asked smiling at her husband. It took a few seconds for the waterbender to understand what she was implying, but when he did, he gulped down his drink and blinked at her. His mind struggled to form the words he wanted to say. "N-nursery?" He questioned nervously. "Unless you want it to sleep in between us, then yeah, we should probably start setting one up out of the spare room," she said looking up at him, and smiling. She wanted to outright hug him in that moment, but she held on just a bit longer, to give him time to comprehend. Tahno knew what his wife was implying, but it was taking a few seconds to assess the situation. "You're pregnant?" It was more of a statement than a question, the realization and joy flashing through his pupils. Korra nodded, and finally allowed a large grin to break out on her features. Jumping up, his face wearing a smile similar to Korra's, he scrambled over to his wife. "Y-you're pregnant! Korra, you're pregnant!" He exclaimed as he picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and spun her around. "Yep!" She said laughing as he set he down on her feet gently. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her continuously. After a few moments, he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes softly, pushing away a piece of her hair from her eyes, he whispered, "We're gonna be parents." He stated. "Yep." Korra replied with a nod and smile. "How long have you known?" he asked eagerly. "Found out this morning, actually," she admitted. "So you haven't been out of the loop for too long." At this, Tahno's hands fluttered to her stomach and he held them there, feeling for the telltale bump, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Tahno, I'm only two months along," she told him. "There's not much there yet." Tahno looked up at his wife. "There's a baby Korra, _our_ baby. That's something." He grinned. "I love you Korra, and I now we're gonna be great parents." he said tenderly and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too Tahno." She said, excited about their beginning journey through parenthood together. .


End file.
